


and stand there at the edge of my affection

by Nairelia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John takes a while to catch on, M/M, Sherlock is logical
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nairelia/pseuds/Nairelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tu hai scritto lettere d’amore," affermò Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and stand there at the edge of my affection

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and stand there at the edge of my affection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/187762) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



"John."

"Mmm?" John si bloccò nel mezzo del suo rituale di rasatura. Non era mai una buona mossa mantenere oggetti affilati vicino alla propria gola quando Sherlock si librava attraverso l’ingresso del bagno a quel modo. "Cosa c’è?"

"Tu hai scritto lettere d’amore," affermò Sherlock.

"Non ne scrivo una dalla scuola media," disse John. "ma sì." Sherlock non sembrava sul punto di gesticolare selvaggiamente o di annunciare che degli assassini armati stavano, in quell’esatto momento, per arrampicarsi attraverso la finestra del bagno; perciò John passò nuovamente la lama attraverso la schiuma. Sherlock, riflesso nello specchio, rimase all’ingresso con un’aria pensierosa e carica di aspettativa, picchiettandosi il labbro con l’indice.

Infine, Sherlock ruppe il silenzio, "Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto."

John si accarezzò con le dita lungo la linea della mascella. "Per cosa?"

"Una lettera d’amore, è ovvio."

John sbattè qualche volta il rasioio contro il bordo del lavandino e lo sciacquò. "È per un caso?"

"No."

John incrociò gli occhi di Sherlock dal riflesso nello specchio. Sherlock aveva l’aria confusa. "Non è per un caso?" Sherlock rivolse a John lo sguardo da _Mi hai sentito perfettamente la prima volta che l’ho detto, non essere stupido_. John lasciò il rasoio nel suo bicchiere. "È per te, quindi. Tu. . . vuoi che io ti aiuti a scrivere una lettera d’amore."

Sherlock roteò gli occhi. "Molto acuto, John."

"Se vuoi il mio aiuto, farai meglio a essere gentile," lo ammonì lui. Si gettò dell’acqua in viso. "Perchè io?"

"Perchè lo hai già fatto," rispose Sherlock. "E non è che ci sia qualcun altro a cui io possa chiedere."

John passò l’asciugamano sul volto e cercò di immaginare Sherlock chiedere a Lestrade o, Dio ci salvi, a Mycroft di aiutarlo a comporre una lettera d’amore. "Va bene," acconsentì. "Un po’. . . beh, è un po’ da scuola media, però, non ti pare? Scrivere una lettera d’amore."

Sherlock raddrizzò la schiena, tirò indietro le spalle. "Se non vuoi aiutarmi--"

"No," disse John, precipitosamente. Mise a posto l’asciugamano. "Ti aiuterò. Solo—dammi un minuto, d’accordo? Vorrei vestirmi, prima."

\-----

John era consapevole che Sherlock fosse, di fatto, un uomo molto attraente. Non nell’aspetto, forse--oh, va bene, c’erano gli zigomi, gli occhi, i capelli corvini, bla bla bla—ma Sherlock non era fisicamente attraente in modo convenzionale, no? I suoi occhi erano troppo piccoli per un viso così lungo, il mento troppo appuntito, e sembrava un dodicenne. Ciò che lo rendeva così magnetico era la maestria che aveva nel porsi e il modo in cui ti guardava, come se ti spogliasse completamente per leggere ogni segreto nascosto tra i pori della tua pelle. Forse gli occhi o gli zigomi erano quelli che facevano la prima impressione, ma la sua voce, il suo carismatico disprezzo, erano ciò che faceva la seconda.

Ma John ne aveva avuto abbastanza delle cause perse, già in Afghanistan. Sherlock gli aveva detto no, sin da quella primissima cena insieme, e John non ci stava neanche provando seriamente all’epoca. Quindi John se lo era tenuto per sé, non aveva più guardato Sherlock troppo intensamente o troppo a lungo, aveva flirtato con bariste e cassiere del supermercato, e aveva trovato consolazione nel fatto che, beh, almeno non era perché lui fosse troppo vecchio, troppo povero, troppo brutto, o perché avesse una misera personalità. Semplicemente era Sherlock a non essere interessato _a nessuno_. E se anche John non avesse potuto averlo, almeno Sherlock non usciva con nessun altro.

Sembrava che si fosse sbagliato su questo, ma non poteva farci niente, adesso.

\-----

"D’accordo." John si sedette al tavolo della cucina con un toast e una tazza di tè. Al lato opposto, Sherlock tamburellava con la penna su un blocco per scrivere. "Cosa vuoi sapere?"

"Tutto." Tap tap tap. "Non ho esperienza nel campo. Ho letto guide online, ma sono praticamente tutte uguali. Preferisco i dati di prima mano, come sai."

"Bene, allora." John sorseggiò il tè. Erano passati molti anni da quando aveva scritto una lettera d’amore. Era abbastanza sicuro che quelle che aveva scritto in passato erano tutte state stupide e relegate al cestino della spazzatura da ormai molto tempo. Si chiese se ora avrebbe saputo fare di meglio. "Beh, non so davvero cosa dirti. Sono cose piuttosto spontanee, le lettere d’amore. Scrivi semplicemente a quella persona perchè la ami."

Sherlock emise un verso di frustrazione. "Ma come? Di sicuro non posso limitarmi a fare un elenco puntato, anche se sarebbe il metodo più efficiente e maggiormente comprensibile," concluse con un borbottio imbronciato.

John nascose il proprio sorriso nella tazza di tè; Sherlock sapeva essere sorprendentemente sensibile riguardo qualsiasi forma di derisione. "Beh, _puoi farlo_ , se credi che l’altra persona lo apprezzerà."

Sherlock si illuminò. "Quindi devo impostare la lettera in un modo che credo faccia piacere all’altra persona."

"Beh. . .sì," disse John. Buon Dio. Chiunque fosse questa persona, si augurò fosse paziente. "Se credi che amerebbe una poesia, scrivi una poesia. Se credi che gli piacerebbe un elenco numerato, scrivi un elenco numerato."

"Capito." Sherlock annotò l’informazione sul suo taccuino. John diede un morso al suo toast e pensò che se avesse mai dovuto scrivere una lettera d’amore a Sherlock, l’avrebbe probabilmente scritta in forma binaria come un pezzo musicale. Oppure no, in qualche tipo di codice. Sherlock lo avrebbe adorato.

Ovviamente, lui non avrebbe mai scritto una lettera d’amore a Sherlock.

"Che altro?" domandò Sherlock.

John si assicurò che il suo boccone di toast fosse ben masticato prima di deglutire. "Erm. Beh. Sii amorevole. Sentimentale." _Ovviamente_ , ma non lo aggiunse, perchè alcune cose non erano così ovvie per Sherlock. "Dì perchè l’ami, quanto le pensi. Il momento in cui ti sei innamorato, se te lo ricordi. Aiuta sminuirsi un po’, parlare di quanto non si sia all’altezza, questo tipo di cose. Adulare l’altra persona." Colse con lo sguardo il labbro arricciato di Sherlock e sorrise nuovamente nella sua tazza. "Usa una bella carta. E la tua calligrafia migliore, ovviamente."

"È tutto?" chiese Sherlock, dopo aver annotato anche quei consigli.

"Non saprei. Come ti ho detto, non ne scrivo da molto." John prese un altro boccone di toast, masticò, deglutì. "Vuoi che rilegga la tua lettera quando avrai finito? Sarebbe più semplice."

" _No_." Sherlock parve decisamente insorgere a quell’idea.

"Va bene, va bene." Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo; Sherlock era una persona molto introversa e riservata, anche se si comportava come fosse l’unico ad avere il diritto di esserlo. "Beh, fammi sapere se hai altre domande." Prese il suo piatto di briciole, lo portò al lavandino, e cercò di pensare il meno possibile su chi fosse la persona cui era destinata la lettera.

\-----

La porta del bagno si spalancò--John aveva smesso di bloccarla, perchè ormai non ve n’era più alcun motivo--e Sherlock urlò, "John!"

John strofinò il viso tra le mani. Sherlock era una indistinta macchia di maglietta di blu nel vapore. "Cosa c’è?"

"La guida online raccomanda un saluto più sentimentale, come ‘Mio caro’ o ‘Mio amato’, ma tenendo a mente il tuo consiglio, non sono sicuro di come il destinatario prenderebbe l’essere salutato come mio amato."

John pensò che effettivamente chiunque conoscesse Sherlock, o gli avesse anche solo parlato per più di due minuti, avrebbe potuto trovarlo un po’ angosciante. "Lo troverei un po’ inquietante, io stesso. Voglio dire, è qualcuno che ti conosce, almeno?"

"Lo saresti? Meraviglioso." E con questo Sherlock uscì sbattendo nuovamente la porta alle sue spalle.

\-----

_Non sono sicuro di come io possa non essere all’altezza. Ovviamente sono all’altezza._ _Sono brillante e geniale. SH_

John roteò gli occhi.  _Non scrivermi per problemi personali mentre sono sul lavoro_ , compose il messaggio e lo inviò. Poi, riflettendoci, ne inviò un secondo:  _limitati a dire cose carine sul destinatario._

Diamine. John era quello che non si meritava una situazione simile.

\-----

John si svegliò di soprassalto, il cuore che martellava in petto, cercando sotto al cuscino una pistola che non c’era. "Smettila," arrivò il comando asciutto di Sherlock, e John si afflosciò. La presenza di Sherlock era un peso sul bordo del letto, chino su di lui; la porta della camera di John era aperta , lasciando entrare uno spicchio di luce fioca.

"Gesù," disse John. "Ti ho detto di non farlo. Uno di questi giorni finirò per--"

"Come posso essere sicuro che la mia lettera sia presa bene?"

John si tirò su facendo leva sui gomiti e guardò in direzione di Sherlock, aspettando che gli occhi si aggiustassero alla luce. Sherlock aveva i capelli più sconvolti del solito, il colletto della camicia storto. La mascella molto tesa. "Quanti cerotti alla nicotina ti sei fatto?"

"Rispondi alla domanda," schioccò Sherlock.

John si sedette. "Dammi il braccio." Quando sembrò che Sherlock fosse recalcitante, John vi aggiunse un pizzico di comando, ringhiando un poco: "Il braccio." Sherlock tese il suo braccio con aria imbronciata. Come si aspettava, il polsino era sbottonato, e quando John arrotolò la manica vide i cerotti risaltare contro la pelle: quattro. Sospirò e cominciò a toglierli uno a uno. "Non esiste una formula magica." All’occhiataccia sfuggente di Sherlock, si corresse, "O formula scientifica, come vuoi. Tutto ciò che puoi fare è essere sincero."

Sherlock rimase in silenzio, e John lanciò i cerotti in direzione del cestino, senza preoccuparsi di centrarlo. Guardò il comodino. Cristo, erano le tre e mezza del mattino.

"Ti hanno mai scritto una lettera d’amore?" chiese Sherlock, improvvisamente.

John sbattè le palpebre. "Una o due." Sorrise dolcemente al ricordo. I bambini probabilmente ora non lo facevano più. Probabilmente si mandavano dei messaggi con il telefono o si scrivevano un messaggio su Facebook, o qualcosa del genere. "Non so se si possano definire vere lettere d’amore. Erano più messaggi d’amore. Mi piaci, io ti piaccio, cose così." Srotolò la manica di Sherlock.

Sherlock scrutò il volto di John. "Ti piacevano? I messaggi."

"Tutti amano ricevere lettere d’amore." John si sdraiò nuovamente. "A tutti piace sapere di essere amati. È lusinghiero." Tirò su la coperta. "Torno a dormire. Non svegliarmi a meno che sia questione di vita o di morte."

Chiuse gli occhi. Dopo qualche minuto, sentì Sherlock alzarsi dal letto, e la porta della camera chiudersi alle sue spalle.

\-----

Quando John tornò a casa da lavoro il giorno dopo, Sherlock era chiuso in camera sua a suonare il violino, una melodia che spezzava il cuore e che John non aveva mai sentito prima. Rimase un momento ai piedi delle scale, appoggiandosi con la schiena alla parete, semplicemente ad ascoltare. Era così che era, quindi, Sherlock innamorato?

Chiuse gli occhi e immaginò chi potesse essere. Credeva di conoscere tutti nella vita di Sherlock, anche se era vero che non lo accompagnava in _ogni_ caso. Era qualcosa che gli era sfuggito, o Sherlock era stato estremamente attento a nasconderlo? C’era questo giovane sergente a Scotland Yard, Hopkins, che aveva palesemente una cotta per Sherlock, ma Sherlock lo guardava come se fosse qualcosa che sporcava le sue costose scarpe italiane. Sherlock era davvero gay, poi? Difficile da dire; Sherlock non seguiva alcuna regola. Probabilmente era quella donna, Irene. C’era qualcosa di accattivante in lei, anche John lo aveva sentito, la sua mente brillante e affilata, non poi così diversa da quella di Sherlock. Sherlock aveva una sua foto in un cassetto da qualche parte. Ma lei era andata in America e Sherlock non avrebbe mai lasciato Londra. O lo avrebbe fatto? E nel caso, John lo avrebbe seguito? Avrebbe potuto seguirlo? Sherlock lo avrebbe voluto?

Il violino rincorse una spirale ascendente e poi scese di nuovo in un lamento frenetico, poi tacque con un brontolio furioso. John aprì gli occhi e si ricordò di finir di salire le scale. Beh, chiunque fosse, era un fortunato bastardo e se avesse mai spezzato il cuore di Sherlock, John lo avrebbe strangolato con le sue stesse mani.

\-----

Il mattino seguente, John scese al piano di sotto per trovare una busta appoggiata contro il bollitore per il tè. Sul davanti c’era semplicemente scritto  _John Watson_  con dell’inchiostro blu scuro, in quella  che John riconobbe come la calligrafia di Sherlock.

Smise di respirare.

Si limitò a stringere la busta nelle mani per qualche lungo istante. Era di colore lilla pallido e dalla forma quadrata, con quello che sembrava un cartoncino all’interno, rigido e pesante. Finalmente, con veloci, meccanici movimenti, riempì il bollitore, lo mise a scaldare, e si sedette al tavolo per aprire la lettera.

Diceva, su del costoso cartoncino color crema,

_John,_

_Scrivo questa lettera al fine di informarti che potrei amarti. Non sono sicuro, perché non mi sono mai innamorato prima, e questo sentimento sembra non essere esattamente quantificabile. In ogni caso, sono inspiegabilmente legato ai tuoi sorrisi, anche quando non sono rivolti a me; alla tua marmellata nel frigo, anche se io non mangio marmellata; e ai tuoi maglioni, anche se non ti donano per niente. E questi sono tutti indubbiamente segni di un grande affetto._

_È cominciato nel momento in cui ti ho visto e ho realizzato che avevi sparato al tassista. Nessuno aveva mai fatto una cosa del genere per me, prima d’ora. La faccenda si è intensificata quando sei stato rapito dal Loto Nero e io volevo disperatamente salvarti. Non mi ero mai sentito così prima, ed è successo di nuovo, quando Moriarty ti ha preso in ostaggio. Mi hai detto di correre, e avrei dovuto farlo, perché era la cosa più logica. Ma quando si tratta di te, sembra che io non possa essere logico e, ancora peggio, non mi importa._

_Hai migliorato la mia vita in un milione di modi da quando sei entrato a farne parte. Mi impedisci di fare troppi buchi nel muro e di essere troppo crudele._ _Compri il latte e i fagioli. Passi l’aspirapolvere e lavi i vestiti._ _Mi ricordi che non tutti nel mondo sono completamente noiosi e privi di interesse. Sei il pubblico del mio violino. Mi ripeti che sono brillante, e mi credi capace di essere un eroe, anche se è chiaro che io non lo sia, e scopro che però non voglio deluderti._

_Vorrei comprarti dei nuovi maglioni. Vorrei dedicarti una sonata per violino._ _Vorrei portarti a Parigi. Vorrei anche baciarti._ _E quando mi ritirerò in pensione nel Sussex ad allevare api, vorrei che tu venissi con me._

_Molto sinceramente tuo,_

_Sherlock_

Sherlock posò una tazza di tè fumante di fronte a lui. John non aveva nemmeno notato il beep del bollitore.

"Ti piace?" Sherlock prese posto di fronte a John, similmente a una settimana prima, quando aveva preso appunti su come scrivere una lettera d’amore. Sembrava molto composto per essere qualcuno che aveva appena confessato i propri sentimenti tramite costosa carta da lettere, ma le sue dita non riuscivano a stare ferme.

John deglutì e posò la lettera. "Tutti amano ricevere lettere d’amore."

"Sì, ma." Sherlock prese un veloce sorso del proprio tè, sicuramente ustionandosi la gola nel farlo. "Cosa mi dici di questa?"

"Mi piace," disse John. "Mi piace molto." E poi, "Vieni _qui_ , tu--tu –non posso credere--" Afferrò Sherlock da sopra il tavolo per baciarlo, e finalmente entrambi scorsero di lato per evitare di rovesciare sedie o tazze di tè. Sherlock era un baciatore imbranato e imbarazzato, che ovviamente non aveva idea di cosa fare con le proprie mani, ma John continuò semplicemente a baciarlo e baciarlo comunque, una mano che stringeva la camicia dell’altro e l’altra mano che chinava la testa di Sherlock verso di sé. Quando finalmente si fermò, fu per chiedere, "Perchè non hai  _detto qualcosa?_ "

"L’ho fatto," rispose Sherlock, confuso e frastornato, con i capelli ancora più arruffati del solito; era uno stile che gli donava. "Ti ho scritto una lettera e tutto il resto."

"Questa non era--" John posò la fronte contro la clavicola di Sherlock e lottò per reprimere una risatina isterica. "Le persone di norma non chiedono consigli al diretto destinatario su come scrivergli una lettera d’amore."

"Beh, non avevo nessun altro a cui chiedere." Sherlock, almeno, sembrava sapere come abbracciare; le sue braccia erano molto comode attorno alle spalle di John. "E perchè non dovrebbero? Di sicuro il diretto destinatario saprebbe consigliargli cosa gli piacerebbe o meno."

"Dio," disse John. "Credevo stessi scrivendo quella lettera per qualcun altro."

Sherlock assunse un tono genuinamente curioso. "Chi altro potrebbe esserci?"

John non riuscì a evitare di ridere, questa volta, e dopo un momento Sherlock si unì a lui.

 


End file.
